Harry in Wonderland
by freaked-out
Summary: Harry is having another boring tutoring lesson out on the grounds, but wait, suddenly he sees Neville running by, dressed rather oddly?Harry decides to follow him...:)
1. Default Chapter

Harry in Wonderland  
  
"In 1972 the Wizards War broke. They fought on till 1975 where the Goblins helped on the behalf of the Wizards agreement in 1970." she babbled on.  
  
"Harry will you pay attention!?" came a stern voice startling the boy. He had been sitting on a tree outside of Hogwarts near the lake for extra history of magic tutoring with Professor McGonagall. He couldn't have cared less of what she was saying. He didn't even ask for it, but he had to because he was failing miserably on it.  
  
"Yeah, im paying attention" he said but couldn't suppress a little laugh that escaped his mouth from sheer boredom.  
  
"Can't you just pay attention to what I'm reading?" she asked looking at him disappointedly.  
  
" How can I pay attention to it when there are only dates in it?" he asked.  
  
"Nonsense, there are a many great books with just dates in it and this is one," she said in a tone as if that settled it.  
  
"Nonsense. Yes, that would be it; in my world everything would be nonsense. Everything would be as it wouldn't and what wouldn't be, it would." He said more to himself. Harry just stared into the nothingness of the grass; he didn't notice it until it hit him. He saw Neville running by dressed more or less like a rabbit. A White Rabbit. He had a waistcoat and a huge muggle watch.  
  
"Now what would Neville be running by dressed like that for?" Harry said as he jumped off the tree and started to follow him.  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date, no time to say Hello, Good- bye I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Neville said as he ran on looking at his watch then disappeared into a small door at the back of a little mound.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what he's late for? Perhaps a Party of some sort? Curious, very curious." he said as he bent down and opened the door. It seemed to be this little tunnel that he had to go down on his hands and knees and crawl. "After all I wasn't invi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-" Harry started but stopped mid sentence because the tunnel had suddenly come to an end and he was falling rapidly. The light around him was dim but he felt it was spacey around him. But he started to slow down because his cloak opened out in an umbrella fashion.  
  
"Goodness, after this I shall think nothing of falling down stairs" Harry said as he suddenly saw a lamp in mid air. He turned it on and illuminated this circular tunnel, which looked like a nice spacey well, though he couldn't see the bottom. And if that wasn't strange enough the various objects floating around surely were. There were mirrors, lamps, books, chairs, and furniture just hovering there in mid air as if gravity got a little lazy and decided not to do its job correctly.  
  
Harry started to think this was quite strange but before he could go any further his cloak pressed against him and he started to fall faster. He fell until his face came in full contact with the floor. But not as hard as he thought. In fact it didn't hurt at all. Harry got up fixing his glasses back on his nose and looked around. Taking in his entire environment. Harry seemed to be in a large room with rich brown walls and creamy vanilla and brown-checkered floor. He looked along the walls for a way out and just spotted a little door camouflaging greatly with the wall. He ran over to it and opened the unlocked door. Expecting to see an open passage, he saw another door instead. Harry opened that one too, and then another, and another, until, "Ooww" the tiniest red door screamed when I attempted to open it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he said rather awkwardly, pulling his hand away. "But I need to get through, you see I'm following someone."  
  
"You mean him?" the door said opening its lock as a mouth as for me to look through.  
  
"That's him!" Harry screamed excitedly looking through it with one eye. "I simply must get through!"  
  
"I'm sorry but it's simply impassible." the door said.  
  
"You mean impossible," said Harry correcting him.  
  
"No I mean impassible, nothings impossible," the door said with a slight chuckle at the thought of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry this is a short chappie but I just wanted to put this up to see if it was popular enough to go on with the trouble of doing it. Well actually its kind of fun but its still hard. Let me just remind you that this is based on the movie Alice in Wonderland and not the book. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me by leaving a little review and if you don't like it still leave me a review why you don't like it please.( Oh and the Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Though I do wish I owned the March Hare but I don't think I'll be skipping along to that just yet. Well till the next chappie! Bye!( 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter!( I hope this one is better. And I hope you all enjoy it! Well then off you go with your reading! Disclaimer: *Gets brought in by guards chained up* all right, all right I'll say it. I forfeit any beliefs of owning harry potter or Alice in wonderland.ok I said it.. *Runs off like the mad woman that she is*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"But how can I get through?" Harry said in an almost frantic voice.  
  
"Well then why don't you try the drink on the table?" as the door said that a small glass table appeared along with a little glass bottle with a little white note attached to it. "Read the directions and you will be directed in the right direction," the door said looking at the tag on the bottle.  
  
Harry picked up the bottle and read "DRINK ME" printed in nice handsome letters. "Hhmm, curious, very curious" Harry said. "Should I drink to much it would be sure to poison me," he said looking at the bottle suspiciously. So he settled himself with a small sip from the bottle. "Mmm tastes like.butter beer, tongue shocks, treacle tart, black pudding." as Harry, said each flavor he shrunk a size until he was barely three inches tall.  
  
"Well great im just the right size!" he said walking up to the door excitedly expecting it to spring open.  
  
"Oh I seemed to have forgotten to tell you, im locked!" said the door with a look of smugness on his face. "Haven't you got a key with you?"  
  
Harry's face fell. He hadn't thought about that. A key. He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Now don't tell me you left the key on the table?" As the door said that a key conjured out of no where the glass table.  
  
"Oh dear, how will I ever get that?" Harry said as he attempted to climb the foot of the table.  
  
"Well than why don't you try one on these?" said the door as a fancy looking box appeared with lots of little sweets reading "EAT ME" on them.  
  
"I suppose it's worth a try," Harry said as he popped one in his mouth. All of a sudden Harry started to grow rapidly. His feet were growing away from him and soon enough his head hit the ceiling.  
  
"A little of that, went a long way." Said the door chuckling to himself.  
  
"Oh dear what have I done now," he said looking around miserably. His foot was jammed against the door, which he reluctantly moved. But then it hit him! Why had he been so stupid not to think of it before? Was he a wizard or not! He could charm the door open. Harry lunged his hand into his cloak pocket and produced his wand from it. Pointed his wand at the door and was about to charm it with a swish and flick move when he bumped his arm on the ceiling and hit the wall next to the door with such incredible force that the wall cracked and water came gushing and slurping into the room. Harry just stared there transfixed, not able to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
" Oh no! Now what will I do!" Harry said hysterically to the door, which was desperately trying to suck in all the water into its mouth.  
  
" The bottle! Drink the bottle!" the door was just able to sputter out.  
  
Harry frantically searched for the bottle and was just able to seize it before it went under. Clutching it in his hand he drank it all in one gulp. The affect was as fast as he drank it. He shrunk so small he fit perfectly into the bottle. Harry was now floating in the bottle and was about to go through the doors mouth. He was finally small enough and made it through the other side. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well another short chappie down. Sorry guys. But at least im updating frequently. And I must say I don't think I'll update until I get at least 5 reviews!! Then I think it's not good enough. I hope some one reviews cause I like this story. Or maybe I'll just continue and babble on to myself. Well it's new and I guess I should give it a chance. Well hope some one leaves off a review! Bye! 


End file.
